Halloween, HVulpes Style
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: YAHF. Various Halloween style stories, hopefully, from the mind of me, HVulpes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Ed Greenwood/Wizards of the Coast and Josh Whedon/WB/UPN . All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Forgotten Realms or Buffy the Vampire Slayer Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

The Divine Mr. Harris Verison One: LaXander

Chapter One

Xander arrived in the middle of a discussion between his oldest friend Willow and their new friend Buffy, who happened to be a vampire slayer. When Willow called him with a Hey! He came up to them, where Willow asked the question of the night...

"What did you get?"

He showed them the bag which contained some bits of his costume, like the crown and the cape and the golden body make up. He had originally going to go on the cheap, but the robbery of his manhood on both the Larry and Angel fronts caused him to want to splurg to regain it. They looked at the pieces and asked the question...

"Okay. I'm clueless. What are you suppose to be?" asked Buffy as she didn't quite get it. Willow looked clueless at the same time.

"I'll give you till we meet at your house before going to school to figure it out. But I doubt you will."

"Hey, look, Xander... I'm... really sorry about this morning." started Buffy as he figured she was apologizing again.

"Don't worry about it. I'm overcomposating with my costume. There's a clue for you if you wanted to know." he started, before he saw Buffy get distracted by a costume, walking to it slowly.

Seeing what it was... a frilly, red, and billowy 18th-century gown... causing him to guess that Buffy was planning to use it to get Angel's attention. He and Willow followed as his redhaired friend said, "It's amazing."

"Too bulky. I preder my women in spandex." he replied as he really would love to see Buffy, who he had a crush on, in spandex. Like Catwoman or Wonder Woman. still it looked like something from Angel's first life, and Buffy was going to get it if she could make a deal. He could tell that given her determination.

'Still, she might look good in it afterall.'

Later...

Buffy answered the door in her costume of an 18th century lady to see Xander in costume. His skin had been painted in gold and he wore a blond wig. He had a crown, more like a circlet around his head. He wore some make shift armour made of cardboard painted gold as well with a rising sun crudely painted on it, and grey cloak.

He bowed before her and spoke, "LaXander, God of the Dawn and Creativity welcomes the..." He seems to stop for a moment, as he gazed at her in the costume, before continuing, "Buffy! Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia, I am in awe. I completely renounce spandex."

Buffy curtsied to Xander and answered, "Thank you, kind lord. But wait till you see..."

They turn to look up the stairs at Willow. Who had put overtop the sexy outfit Buffy had created for her, the ghost costume the shy girl had bought at the shop. A ghost sheet with the word Boo! on the front in bold letters. Willow replied, Hi."

"...Casper." finished Buffy, a little annoyed and disappointed all the work had been for nothing.

"Hey, Will. That's a fine boo you got there." commented the boy dressed as a god.

Buffy decided to at least see if Willow knew who Xander was, "Willow, do you know who LaXander is?"

Willow turned her gaze on Xander and gave a little giggle, "I think it's a combination of Xander and Lathander. Lathander was a greater god of neutral good from the D&amp;D world of the Forgotten Realms. Big and powerful deity who hates evil and undead. Jessie, Xander and me played once and a while."

"Well, if something happens to me, it looks like the Hellmouth is in good hands. Ah, Divine lord of donuts." continued Buffy as she ribbed Xander.

Much Later Still...

In a shop one word was spoken, "Showtime!, and true chaos began!

Lathander discovered himself on a strange Prime Material Plane, one with more advance technology then Gond could imagine and magic stranger then Mystra knew. He also had the memories and knowledge of the body who's body he was possessing, even if it was not by will.

'The magics of this world, the energies of this gateway to multiple fiendish realms, and the power of a god of chaos has allowed myself to be merged with this body. A world created by fiends, freed by humans... this is a wrong which needs righting.' Thought the new god as he made some changes with his spells, and sent off a number of Avatars to do his will. Yet he could feel he would soon be needed here.

Soon a ghost came up to him, in the image of a... Willow, yes the young man he was mingling with was friends with this Willow. She explained called to him and he began to explain to her, "I am LaXander, God of the Dawn. I believe divine magics have been cast to make people become what they had been wearing. We will need to be prepared for the darker forces who will take advantage of this.

The following day...

They were gathered in the library, finding out the effects of Halloween. Like Buffy mastering French and having a need to knit. Or Willow walking into doors. Xander's results were a little bit more noticeable.

"Xander... you're glowing. Literally glowing with a halo of light." spoked Giles, as he had dropped his glasses while he had been rubbing them.

"Apparently, Lathander saw the inactions of the forces of good as a sin which needed to be corrected. So he used his magic to permanent transform me into LaXander, with all of the power he had at the time. I know what he knows, I can do what he can do, including answering prayers and spells." Xander gave the answers and knew what they were thinking.

"Okay, but why do try to help the forces of good here. It wouldn't effect a fictional world?" answered Buffy, as she added, "Not that I mind, you know, having a god on my side. Who would?"

"Just because something is fictional in one world, doesn't mean it is fictional in another. With the number of universes which are constantly created, as both religon and sciences seems to point to, means even fictional worlds will become real eventually.

Then there is the problem of ignoring a prolem just because it doesnt involve you. America did that in both World Wars... till problems over there, made it over here. Lathander is afraid a victory of evil fiendish forces here, could come back to haunt him in the realms. So he has strength me here to deal with it." Xander made it known why things had turned out the way they had. Or at least one of him. As a god based on the Dungeon and Dragons mold meant he could create Avatars. Up to twenty versions of himself, each with a smaller amount of his power, but also able to be customized.

Which he could also swap out for the orginal him at any moment. But he had been doing many things at once, the ultimate multitasking. Including a few resurrections. Using his spells, he had found out about Drusilla and her potential which had been stolen by Angel. As one part of his mind spoke with Giles and his friends, another part was with the Avatar with the newly resurrected former vampire seer. He had been fortunate to summon her souls, else he would have killed her with the light of the dawn.

'I use my powers to unite body, soul and life. Banishing the demon. But the pain of her sins were driving her even more mad then Angel had driven her. So I tried to soothe her with my power, to let her see the world from my eyes. It rendered her functionally insane and her body strengthened... and hopeless in love with me. Which yeah, a cute older woman in love with me, cool even if she had been a vampire. But a little crazy. Especially since I have taught her the method to become a cleric of mine, even a Morninglord if she desires.

Also brought back the former Deadboy, and am teaching him how to be a paladin. Fits him. Wonder how he's going to take the modifications I made to his paladinhood. Like making his special mount a celestrial unicorn... bright hot pink in colour, pink as the dawn. Or the personality of the talking 'corn.' Xander had a happy thought on that, even as he knew the Harris luck would turn him being a god as much pain as pleasure.

Elsewhere...

The Powers That Be didn't like the changes which had occurred but were unable to undo them because of orders beyond them. They were allowed to equalize the effect, merging another with a god from the world of Toril with their permissions. Which is how a certain young robotics genius came to have new green eyes which began to glow, his hand in a black technological gauntlet.

"Look out world, Banren Mears, The Black Hand, the Lord of Darkness, has arrived!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Divine Mr. Harris Version One: LaXander 2

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Ed Greenwood/Wizards of the Coast and Josh Whedon/WB/UPN . All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Forgotten Realms or Buffy the Vampire Slayer Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Uses dialogue from the second season episode "Halloween". Thank you very much.

The Divine Mr. Harris Version One: LaXander

Chapter Two

"Xander, or LaXander, or what you prefer... Could you explain what the extend of your powers and abilities are?" asked Giles, who seemed to be wanting to know the power given to the young man.

"I think my powers and abilities are spread across a couple of editions, Dungeons and Dragons getting a rules change or something. The Xander you see before you is the exact replica of the original Xander. As a god, I am more like an ideology given form, so physical forms are a bit more flexible. Especially since I can alter myself to take the form of any corporeal beings with up to two additional limbs, and size from six inches to more then sixty four feet. Plus my main attributes have increased beyond the normal Xander you see before you." Commented Xander as he tried to explain things.

"Okay, we can have tiny Xanders and Godzilla Xanders, who can look like anything with six limbs. So what attributes have changed?" asked Buffy, who was interested in the idea of a friend who could grow to stomp demons.

"Strength or how strong you are. Dexterity, or how nimble and agile you are. Constitution, or health and endurance. Intelligence, or how good you are at reasoning and book smarts. Wisdom, which is like common sense. And Charisma, for how good you look and/or your force of personality. Between three to eighteen is normal, given you usually roll three six sided dies. I'm guessing gods are different." Willow had more of the answers as she had play role playing games with Xander and Jesse.

"My lowest level attribute is just above mid-twenties, or so given the flexes between editions. Plus there are also the problems of Xander the Mortal and LaXander the Immortal not linking up. Which means I am not using my full potential at all times.

LaXander is god of athletics, birth, creativity, dawn, renewal, self-perfection, spring, vitality, and youth. I gain power from those portfolios, actions connected to it and prayers of my worshipers. I also have domain powers, I can grant the powers to choose two of those domains to my clerics, as well as special powers and the ability to add one domain spells per level. My domains are good, nobility, protection, renewal, strength, and sun. I can use the domain powers a number of times per day, as well as use all domain spells at will per round. Which given there are nine spells and six domains equals fifty four spells. Plus my levels as a character include cleric levels, I can pretty much cast any clerical spells which do not belong to another deity.

As a Dungeons and Dragons sun-based god, means I'm a pretty an anti-undead guy. I have supernatural anti-undead powers. As a god of the sun, I have fire and fire protection powers. I can use the power of rebirth and renewal to give and take life. Inspire hope in people. Due to the Lathander aspect having a relationship with the Earth-mother goddess of Farming, I have protection and the ability to control plants and nature. Quick healing, a divine real I have to place, the ability to make weaker copies of myself called Avatars, alter reality, call devas angels, lay on healing hands, planes shifting spell at will, the ability to see and communicate remotely, spell resistance, teleport without error spell at will, and the ability to completely understand all languages. Plus a lot of divine immunities. I can create a number of healing magical items. I can create light and negate darkness." Xander finished his comments on his general knowledge of his powers and abilities. As it was hard, as the game seemed to shift from detailed stats for the god to making it vague so it could be adapted for the players of the game.

Giles had stared, reaching for his face to take off the glasses, which were in his hands unnoticed. He spoke, "My god. Sorry for the pun, but that much power..."

"Means the source of balance in this universe is not going to let one side benefit over the other. I have the feeling an equal force for evil is here as well. Even in the realms there is a balance. Which makes me wonder what kind of force is out there." thought the new god, before taking a moment to concentrate on his new mental abilities. Trying to get an idea for a plan.

As the others too in the information, he added his help, "Nothing to do but prepare. Let's face it, as Buffy and the rest of us get more powerful. So will the enemies. It was going to happen anyway if there is a balance being kept. We just have to figure out what we have to do to battle something equal to a power divine god. Likely and evil divine god... maybe an arch-devil or demon prince."

"Demons and Devils? Aren't they the same thing?" asked Buffy, at the use of the different words for the same thing.

"I take it there's a difference between the two in this Dungeons and Dragons game." Giles looked to Xander and Willow for answers.

"They have different names, but basically there are a number of different fiends. All of them evil. But devils are lawful, demons are chaotic and daemons are neutral to both order and chaos. Which means they can be either depending on the situation. Either way it's trouble." Xander gave the information while adding, "Maybe it might be a good idea for use to brush up on the Dungeons and Dragons books."

Meanwhile...

Buffy was trying to wrap her mind around the idea her Xander-shaped friend was now a Xander-shaped god. What made her think was his comments on attributes. Which made her curious...

"So if this is your old Xander body, what does your new body look like? Also how strong are you? Stronger then me?" The Slayer asked, wanting to know if she was stronger then a god.

"First arm wrestling and then I reveal the new sexy me." answered the young man, as he moved into position to start the contest.

Buffy answered to this by taking her place and starting the match. Only to find out what the difference in strength between herself and the new deity. She thought it might be immovable object meets unstoppable force, instead it was immovable object meets stoppable force. She couldn't move an inch from the stance they had taken up in the beginning. Even as she tried to pour on the Slayer strength and began to 'glisten', she couldn't move. Till Xander effortless pushed her hand down.

Once they finished, the blond shook her arm and hands, saying, "Guess I have a new sparring partner. Especially if this Constitution thing means your as resistance to getting hurt. So let's see what this sexy Xander looks like."

Xander nodded and then began to change... Which caused Buffy's mind to split in thought. Her more advance thoughts kept telling her this was her friend, one of the girls, nothing sexual. No matter what he had become or what he looked like that would never changed.

Xander's features changed and yet remained the same, the only difference was the perfecting of those features. Removing most of the flaws and asymmetrical elements, removing of blemishes and stains on his body, save those which would only increase his appeal. His clothes moved from common stuff which any teen could get at a discount store, to better materials and cuts so as to improve his attraction to the opposite sex and some of the same sex.

This caused a more primitive part of her mind came a different set of thoughts. Thoughts like beefcake, prime A beef, momma want. The image of Xander as a sexy and hot being became much more obvious then when he was mortal, which is why she was split in her thoughts as she remember the past Xander and could see the present one. There was a disharmony in her mind, which made it itch.

The young woman looked to Giles, who was shocked but seemed normal, and then to Willow. The young redhead was now staring wide eyed at the man-god before her, almost hypnotized and slightly drooling. Knowing they wouldn't be able to get anything done with a stunned Willow and with herself torn between wanted to be friends with or to have a boy-toy the new Xander. Which is why she asked him to take the more familiar Xander shape. Which he complied with, which mostly broke Willow out of her trance. Even if she was still focusing more on the young man then anyone else.

Xander then said, "I think I should mentioned I resurrected both Liam and Drusilla last night."

"Okay, who is Liam and why have you resurrected him and Drusilla of all people? And why not resurrect Spike?" asked Buffy as she tried to clear her mind with more important facts right now.

"Liam was Angel's original human name, before he became the vampire Angelus. I didn't know you had that much power over life and death." asked Giles, clearly interested in this.

"Resurrection in the game is interesting, it's designed to be a way to continue if you screw up. But in story, one can only resurrect a soul if it wants to come back. Luckily Drusilla's soul did and Liam's soul is in Liam or Angel already. I just had to reanimate the bodies as human and banish the demonic souls from the body.

Resurrecting Angel was obvious, even given my feelings about him. I replaced his power as a vamp with the potential to be a paladin of me, with special powers and minor clerical spells access. Drusilla was going to b a great force of good, before Angelus drove her mad before turning her. I resurrected her but couldn't get rid of the madness completely. She's now a willing cleric of me... and more then a little obsessively in love with me. Letting her see my mind in her state must have overwhelmed her."

Author Notes:

Sorry if the story is a little quick to end in these mini-episodes. Curious of your opinions on these stories.

The Divine Mr. Harris title is a group of ideas on what would happen on Halloween if Xander became a number of gods. Two in my mind I am trying to mature is having Xander merge with the Forgotten Realms goddess Sune to become a male god of love, beauty and passion... as well as making Xander the new Daedric Prince of Madness, Sheogorath.

Also thought about making Buffy, Willow and Xander all become different gods (like of the Forgotten Realms, D&amp;D core Pantheon or the D&amp;D version of Greek, Egyptian or Norse Pantheons. Any suggestion on what gods they should be would be welcomed.

To counteract the massive powers given to the heroes, I have tried to give them powerful foes. Which is why the Lathander/Xander merge has a Warren/Bane merge to counter. Lathander is one of Bane's greatest enemies of the same power. Warren has a mix of hatred towards Women (which grows but looks like it has a base in his second aspect) and an urge to dominate and control other but especially woman. A merger with the god of hatred and tyranny seemed obvious.

So enjoy...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Josh Whedon/WB/UPN . All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Jackie Chan Adventures or Buffy the Vampire Slayer Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Uses dialogue from the second season episode "Halloween". Thank you very much.

The Amazing T-Xander

Chapter One

"I think I'll ace my french test and if I ever need to weave a dress I'll be okay." Buffy said as she commented on what she had gained from the experience of becoming her costume. Willow had mentioned how she kept walking into doors and walls due to her costume. She continued, "I was really hoping Xander kept those superpowers he got. The heat vision, superstrength and speed.. was a Superman in a green cape. Who were you anyways, Xander?"

"The cape apparently was from a TV show which hasn't existed yet based on Jackie Chan. The character was a 10 year old girl, so it's a good thing I just got the powers and understanding of it more then her personality. Not sure how, but it was chaos magic...

I was basically a male Xander version of Jade Chan's T-Girl, T-Xan. With the powers of the mystical Talismans of Shendu merged with my body." commented Xander, as Giles eyes became interested in it.

"Mystic talismans? Could you explain what you mean?"

"Shendu was one of eight demon sorcerers, the demon sorcerer of fire. Most of the powers were in the talismans within his body. When the immortal Lo Pei banished Shendu, the Talismans were sent to the four corners of the world to safe guard their powers. At one point a dark chi wizard tried to take their powers and the powers ended up in Jade and therefore me in this case." started Xander, as he expected to get interupted. However, Giles seemed focused on him and his story, moved to keep the young women (Buffy) from stopping him.

"The Talismen are based on the twelve animals of the chinese zodaic. Starting with the rat we have the powers of Animation, Super Strength, Balance between Yin and Yang, Super Speed, Combustion, Invisibility, Healing and/or Renewal, Astral Projection, Animal-based Shape-shifting, Levitation, Immortality and Heat Vision. Which I still have." said Xander as he demonstrated some of his powers by floating into the air, lifting the heavy table with a finger, and moving at super speed.

"Oh, my... This a bit troubling." said Giles as he took off his glasses and began to rub them more.

"What the problem? Xander has superpowers. Heck, Xander is immortalty and can heal himself. Nothing to worry about." answered Buffy as she looked a little relieved at the situation.

"It might be a good thing Xander has these powers, if he can keep himself from abusing them... to much. I expect Mr. Harris has tried experimenting with his invisibility and super speed in the girls washroom." Xander looked guilty as Giles said this, as Buffy and Willow developed glares and a 'we will speak of this later' look. The Watcher continued, "What worries me is the power. It is possible it's from the chaos magic itself and the costume of a future tv show Ethan must have gotten from a seer.

The problems is the power might also come from this demon sorcerer, Shendu. "

"Giles? If he's from a tv show, he's not real. So he can't hurt us." answered the red haired young woman, hoping this ended the conversation.

"No, just because something is made up doesn't mean it's not real. It just might not be real here! Both science and magic make clear other worlds and dimensions exist, with endless possibilities. Which means just because something is fictional here, does not mean that in a number of worlds which are infinite there does not exist the same fictional characters. Which is why I want to know what there is to know of Shendu." asked the older man, with clear iron in his voice.

"One of eight demon sorcerer siblings who once ruled the Earth. Po Kong, the Mountain Demoness. Tchang Zu, the Thunder Demon. Hsi Wu, the Sky Demon. Tso Lan, the Moon Demon. Dai Gui, the Earth Demon. Bai Tsa, the Water Demoness. Xiao Fung, the Wind Demon. They were sealed in a prison dimension by the eight immortals and can only be freed using a magic doodad called the Pan Ku Box at their personal portal around the world. However, once opened if the demon is sent back the portal is locked forever.

...And how am I remember this. The Demon Hunt happened after the T-Girl episode." said Xander, looking nervious on how he knew things which he shouldn't have.

"As you said, it could be chaos magic. Chaos being it's nature, anything can happen. This is also a problem as it coud bring any number of the same elements to life. Including the demon sorcerers. The problems is the fact we lurk over the Hellmouth, a weak spot between hell dimensions. Which this prison dimension the demon sorcerers are locked up in could be considered. If they exist, they could use it to manifest in this dimension much easier then in the world of this cartoon. They wouldn't need more then one portal to escape from.

If these talisman powers are an example of the powers of these beings, we might be in major trouble." continued the Librarian, as they all looked worried.

From beyond the planes...

The Demon Sorcerers didn't stand as much existed in the voidless space of their prison dimensions. All nine of them, the eight demon sorcerer siblings and a ninth in the form of Draco the son of Shendu. Draco had gathered elements of his aunts and uncles powers to make himself the combined power of the eight. But as he tried to take over the world, his father with all of his talismans had arrived and they had battled for dominances. Only to be imprisoned here by their enemies. Trapped forever...except...

"Interesting. Brother Shendu, you have all of your talismans?" asked the Moon demon as he looked at the dragon-man looking brother.

"Yes, Tso Lan. As much as it can do me here in this so-called world." answered the demon of fire to his brother.

"Yes, I can feel them. A second set of Talismans, in another world... a much better world full of darkness and chaos. Created by demons, long banished by man. Ripe to be ruled by demons again." Mentione Hsi Wu, as he could feel the connection between the new talismans and the other within his brother.

"Better yet, the barriers between hell worlds are weaker there. The Talismans are over top one big open sore of a portal. The right ritual cast on it woud not just release one of us..." Continued the demoness of water.

"...But all of us. Once released, together we will be able to crush all resistance and become rulers of the Earth again. Without the spells of the immortals, they will not be able to banish us. Even if they did, as you have said, the barriers are weaker and allow for easier entry." continued the demon of the wind.

"It will also allow us to gain revenge against the Chans. Once we have built our armies and forces on this new world, we will return to the old one and make it serve us again." finished off Tchang Zu, as they made their plans.

"Yeah, that would be awesome... except we're all stuck on this side of the door. The side without the lock. How do you hope to get on the other side to unlock it?" asked Draco as he was becoming frustrated at the situation.

"Not all of us are locked in here. Right, Shendu?" mentioned Po Kong, as she looked her brother, tiny compared to her when he was larger then the tallest man.

"The power of the Sheep Talisman does give me the power of Astral Projection, which could allow me to leave this world. It was not practical with all of the portals sealed against us, but in a new world with a more powerful gate with weaker boundries... It should be easier. I expect you will place much of the same limits on me as last time, bound to a single host till the gate is open." asked Shendu, remembering when his siblings had used him imprisoned in spirit form to free them by possessing people. Many times close to success.

"As expected, since you will also be using our powers to guide you. As you are ready, brother." answered the Moon demon, as Shendu moved into position to use his talisman. His spirit was set free and he was zooming into a new world. Passing a sign saying Sunndydale.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Cartoon Network/Man of Action and Josh Whedon/WB/UPN . All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Ben 10 or Buffy the Vampire Slayer Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Uses dialogue from the second season episode "Halloween". Thank you very much.

Xan 10

Buffy was looking at Xander, the day after Halloween in the Library. Or rather the large alien made of diamond like material which Xander had turned into using his watch, which was in reality an alien artifact. Which could turn him into aliens, with superpowers. Buffy blinked a few times and say, "What?"

"Seems some how I retained not only many of the memories of Ben Tennyson, Wielder of the Omnitrix... but got some kind of advance version of the Omnitrix." said the crystal man in a deep voice, at the trio collected there.

"Advance version? What makes this... Omnitrix device different from a normal version of the same?" asked Giles, as he was cleaning his glasses.

"It's like someone took the real Omnitrix merged it with the Ultimatrix Evolution features but without the bugs." Seeing the confusions of the people before him, he explained the feature, "It takes a same of a lifeforms DNA, then runs a simulation where the alien is place in a world wide war for millions of year till their DNA begins to evolve the most powerful combat form of that alien. From what I know about it. Which is frightening given some of the aliens in this thing" continued Xander as he finally timed out and return to his human base form.

"How power could a bunch of alien be? Diamond Guy looks good, but little grey men don't look that strong." answered Buffy in a flip manner.

"Celestialsapien for example. I have Ben's memories from when he used his version of it, Alien X, to create a nearly exact copy of hi universe when it was accidently destroyed by the Anihilaarg." The stunned silence was deafening from what was not said and the eyes widing in shock.

"Bloody Hell. You're literal a god. Unlimited ultimate power." The older man looked shocked and scared at the comment.

"Not unlimited. Celestialsapien have two conflicting personas, not including me when I become one, and there has to be agreement before Alien X can do anything. Even walking or talking. If they don't agree, Alien X is basically a statue. Ben knows a way around it, so now do I, but there's a risk I can become a statue for all eternity. So absolute but limited power. A tool of ast resort since so many of the other aliens are more useful.

Of course the next powerful would be Atomix and his power over radiation as well as atomic power. So yeah." continued Xander as he pointed out the powers. The stunned silence continued, so he decided to break the ice.

"I also have monster aliens."

"Monster Aliens, like how is a monster alien different from an alien alien. Couldn't an alien be considered a monster? What would be the difference and why am I babbling." was the rapid responce from the redheaded old friend of the new wielder of the Omnitrix.

"Because they are aliens which seemed based on ghosts, mummies, werewolves, frankensteins and... vampires." continued the dark haired younger man, hoping they would not notice the last part.

"Vampire? Alien Vampire? Mister Kill All Vampires? Burn them with fire? You can turn into an alien Vampire?" asked Buffy as she seemed to be smirking at the new as her shock at the other more powerful alien was lost. Willow was the same, but Giles was still serious.

"Can we see this... alien vampire? I am curious for reference between your new form and the traditional vampire we're familiar with." asked the Watcher, likely diving into his role.

"Okay. But be ready. Vladats have a great hunger for life force energies. Ben was able to control it for the most part, but there was a few slip ups. Especially in the beginning." He moved to his watch and pulled up the holographic interface and selected the alien. Hitting the rised plantform, he said, "Whampire!"

The alien vampire had greenish-white skin and yellow fangs. A black and green jumpsuit, with a broad shoulder chest, black gloves with green fingers with sharp talons, green markings on the back suit and a green spiked mask. His head was large and featured green eyes like all of Xander's forms. His Omnitrix symbol was on the stomach.

He was also drooling.

"So much life force." spoke Xander as he looked at them.

"Xander, don't you dare. We are not twinkies!" said Willow, as she gave her resolve face. Buffy and Giles tensed up, ready for a fight.

"Sorry. It's just my instincts. Like leaving Buffy in a mall with a seventy-five percent off sale." He had to pause for a minute as Buffy went to that mall in her head. Giles stoppped that as he asked for more details.

"I have the power to fly, absorb and feed off the lifeforce of other beings by sucking them, can create a sonic explosion, hung upside down like a bat, see the internal structure of beings and energies of beings, enhanced strength, and become a bat like being. But my greatest powers are my hypnotic eyes and my Corrupturas. " With that he spit out on. A small diamond like thing with horns and bat wings, as well as one eye. He then continued, "A Corruptura can take control of someone who's forehead it's attached to, to control their bodies. Their mind are aware and conscious but completely powerless to stop the control of their bodies. Basically they become my puppets. Also I am immune to all Vladat powers mind control powers."

"Weaknesses?"

"Sunlight, each other, a need to feed, can feed on Ectonurite or ghost aliens, my Corrupturas can break when I time out and they have to attach to work. If you're protected by a shield, like a forcefield or body mucus... it makes you immune. Also if you do enough damage, I can die. Unlike the undead." finished Xander as Whampire as he answered Gile's question.

"Is there anything we can do about... this?" asked Willow, looking worried for Xander. He had also told them before on how people had seen the Omnitrix as a weapon and come after it.

"In all likelihood, no. Chaos magic made the Omnitrix, it may be impossible to unmake it. Assuming it wasn't made because of some greater evil being out there who could only be taken down if Xander has the Omnitrix. Or it could be as simple as having many more opponent for Buffy to train against. With his aliens and powers, Xander should be able to defeat many of the forces of darkness and give Buffy a hard workout. The latter could only increase her power as a Slayer.

The problem is either the world has enemies which could challenge Xander... or it will bring them here to balance it out. In which case, we will need it. My question is what could take on a superhero with powers challenging a god?" answered the librarian, as Xander wished it could as easy as when he hung Spike by his underwear.

In space...

As pyramid ship were preparing for battle on a strange blue-green world, who had tormented and annoyed their gods, others were watching this same world. Strange power readings were coming from their world, more powerful then the technology of the native species. More powerful then the species which was now detecting energy readings, which was why they were moving in secret from their galaxy to this world. Hoping this might have some knowledge which could help some of the major problems they were facing.

The question which was haunting Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard was, "How to do this without alerting the invading Goa'uld while protecting the Tau'ri and not alerting the Tau'ri more then we have to?"

Author's Note/Commentary:

A few quick things...

If Xander and/or others were to use hybrid costumes which would you like to see him as? Both as gods (Forgotten Realms, D&amp;D, Myths, others) and other media. Like a mix of Lathander and Sune perhaps?

If I were to bring in other god, say because Barren broke the rules to empower others and balance had to be maintained, who would you like to see? Other then Chauntea, goddess of Agriculture, who is Lathander's on/off lover? Cause her I am thinking of mixing with a potential Xander love interest. So the obvious question is who? Cordelia Chase? Or make some kind of Warrior Farm Goddess by using Buffy or Faith?

Based on dogbertcarrol's story, What if Xander dressed as the one boy chosen to fight the darkness, Xander the Vampire Slayer? One question? Does the male slayer in Xander, which will remain in him, and the femae version in Buffy/Faith/Kendra/etc, hate each other or desire each other like mates or both? Also how does the Council react? How big is their mental explosion?

Also on another non-halloween lark...

What about the Xander-Verse, where a renegade power wants to destroy Xander, all Xanders in the Muitiverse. So Xander unite to take them down. Based on Spider-verse.

Or one where the children of every woman Xander was involved with or could be, visits him.

Thanks

HVulpes


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Cartoon Network/Man of Action and Josh Whedon/WB/UPN . All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Ben 10 or Buffy the Vampire Slayer Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Uses dialogue from the second season episode "Halloween". Thank you very much.

Xan 10

Chapter Two

It was a couple of days before school started from Halloween, when the female teens who were dealing with the supernatural entered, they looked for their male friend who had the alien device. When they saw him enter, it seemed like nothing much had happened. What had told them something had happened was the wide smile on his face.

Since they had a little time before class, Willow asked him, "Xander? What happened? That smile is making me think you're up to no good."

"Yeah, spill." continued Buffy as she asked him what was going on. He looked around as if to keep this quiet. Then he spoke to them.

"I am now a self-made emancipated young man. I managed to get the paper work started, getting my parents to sign off on it, and now I am under my own guardianship. It did help I am now financially secure." said Xander as he continued to smile at the thought of being out of his less then desirable parents.

"Financial secure?" asked Willow, as she looked at him.

"What superhero fiction fails to mention, most of the time, are the financial benefits of superpowers. Lots of ways to make money. For example, using time travel to get information of a rising stock or the result of game of chance are illegal. Building a supercomputer to compute those results, is not."

Buffy was shocked and not happy, "You shouldn't abuse your powers like that. It's wrong."

"It's partly abusing my powers, but it's for a good cause. Since fighting the forces of evil is going to get expensive, especially when we're going to use my same alien I used for profit to help you out. Ben had a devil of a time when his aliens kept destroying things accidently. I would like to be able to have a source of income to pay for anything I break. Or anything a certain lovely blond slayer breaks. Medieval weaponry and ancient occult tomes don't grow on trees." was the answer the dark haired teen said as he pointed out the logical and even noble reasons to amass a fortune.

"It's great that you're thinking of using your money to help people, help us, help us help people. So what do I get the feeling..." reasoned Willow as she countered the reasoning.

"...That he's going to abuse his money too? I get that feeling too." continued the Slayer as pointed out a flaw.

"Cause it's true. There's nothing stopping a person from being noble and selfish at the same time. Much of the time it's called charity. Besides, who says I'm going to use my money alone. I'm willing to share my good fortune with my friends. Such as two lovely ladies, one a redhead and another a blond." He gave them a justification, as well as a bribe.

"Fine. So how did you make the fortune. Nothing illegal." asked Buffy as she decided she could accept the line of thought. Especially if they could help her get a cute outfit.

"Time travel, which allowed me to collect a number of antiques and store them for sale. Then I used that money to build a tech company, using slightly advance tech which may be just ten or so years ahead, to keep the money pumping. I also have a number of plans for asteroid mining for rare and expensive minerals for sale. That's just the top of my money making list I made. Well, the list which wasn't just listing Alien X over and over again. I am being care in using that alien." He stopped for a moment before turning to his backpack as he pulled out two boxes of something.

He passed them to the two women, "The latest of cell phone, smart phone technology. Based on what Grey Matter and Brainstorm believe phones will look like after studying current technology, in-progress development and parallel lines of future innovations. In the next ten years times that is. The newest and latest xPhones. It acts as a phone now, but once the network is up, it will be a mini touchscreen computer with multiple applications."

The phones vanished in seconds.

Xander continued, "Got my own place too. With some mods, like a danger room for Buffy and me to train in. Want to try it out after school?"

Later...

Giles was watching the training room from above with the computer controls being manned or womanned by Willow, given the tech illiterate and tech mastery of the two respectively. He had to admit the training programs were excellent in developing Buffy and now Xander's skills. All with relative minor injury for those involved. Just bruised and scratches.

Then came the training spars between Buffy and Xander new army of alternate identities. Like the one which he was using now for pure physical attacks, the red alien which was well named as Fourarms. Huge with small legs, four arms and eyes, red skin. All muscle. Strong enough to take hits from Buffy and hit her back. Gently from the look of it. Still Buffy was having a time trying to adapt to four arms on her opposition, since most of her foes having only two arms, or four limbs rather then six.

She tried to punch, and Fourarms managed to catch each hand. She kicked and a hand grabbed that. Meanwhile, as the Slayer was in one of the strangest locks known to man, Xander used his other hand to do annoying things. Flick her nose, poke her belly, tickle her. She was not please and was starting to loose her temper, trying to pull her held out body parts free from the lock.

He moved to the microphone which would broadcast to the training room before him, "Enough Xander or Fourarms. You've done a good job in neutralizing Buffy. Buffy, you're going to have to adapt to demons, or in this case aliens, with no standard humanoid forms. Instead of attacking straight forward, you should have attack his arms. Stun or break them, and he would be extremely limited for further forms of attack."

He was trying to teach his charge the best fighting skills for the situation she was in. Xander's variety would help with that. He saw Xander let Buffy go, the blond being back on the ground simmering with frustration. She called out, "I would have gotten him."

Giles answered, "Maybe, but you were closely matched. The fight would still end in a win for you fifty percent of the time. Which is good but we want to do better then winning half the time. Which is why you're training with Xander. So when the time comes, you will be ready to completely control the fight. Then you can sieze the victory."

Buffy grumbled about losing, but the Watcher knew how his charge would begin to work to improve. If only to go from getting her butt kicked by the formerly powerless young man, to kicking his butt again. Of course, that just meant that they would have to train Xander to defeat her again. Or use another alien. Or use multiple aliens rapidly.

'The training will give her an advantage which other Slayers in the past would not have. An advantage which might allow her to live beyond the limits of normal Slayers. Xander may play the fool, or might even be one much of the time, but he realizes the facts. The better all of us are trained and equipped for the worse, the more likely we are to come home.

Buffy could take down most vampires with an old stake and nothing else. It's the all too common, uncommon foes which will endanger her life. Xander's aliens help. While especially Buffy but also myself disagree with Xander using his powers for gains, they do provide aid in ways we didn't before.

Xander is going to abuse him wealth, many people have their vices which they don't need which they still spend their money on. God knowns how many rare books I would place in my library if I had a lot of disposable funds. Books I don't need.

He also knows money will make it easier for the girls and ourselves to keep safe. First responders like police and paramedics could do their jobs without funds, but it is easier with them. So too with the Watcher's council, even if I argue with what they provide us. Now we have a relatively independant source of resources. Which to quote him, Helps him protect his girls and the English gent too.

Still, Buffy's growing strength. Xander's aliens. A new source of great wealth. A streak of good luck. The question is what will happen when the other shoe drops?'

Author's Notes:

First to raxadian of Twisting the Hellmouth... You commented about another Xander gets a power up and crossover with Stargate. To each point.

1) Xander in the show seems to be the non-powered everyman who the audience, especially men relate to. Yet in fiction, he gets a lot of power-ups. Well, relative to his minor power ups verses the major ones of the female cast. I think of the comment. When we are kids we want to be Superman, but when we grow up we know we could become Batman (if we work our asses off). Well, while we know we can be Batman the facts remain we want to Superman. Maybe just with different powers. Which is why he tends to get power ups.

2) Stargate is in many ways is the Science Fiction sibling or twin of Buffy. Both has movies, which some consider lackluster. Then had great popular series. Both deal with a small group of people fighting evil within a masquarade. Both in a similar timeline. Both are well known.

Now he asked for other aliens, hostile or otherwise, which is difficult. Some series doesn't match up. Some series are not well known, well developed, or works as well. Of course, currently it's just one paragraph, once section. So rewrites are possible here. Assuming one doesn't just add more dakka, more cowbell, more aliens.

Continuing with this chapter or segment...

Why make Xander rich? One, is given his life and his persona, he does deserve something like this. Two, it allows him to build a base outside of the Library. Remember, even if they didn't blow it up, the Scoobies couldn't use the Library as a base when they finished school. Which is why the Magic Box, The Summer's home and other became more common in the later seasons.

Three, is the threat levels. It is likely to go up and/or change. Sci Fi in addition to Fantasy/Horror. With a Superhero genre mixing in with it. They also don't have the Plumbers or Kevin Levin's connections supplying they what they need. The Watcher's Council has wealth, but will likely only want to use it on Supernatural threats. Even then, funds might be limited. Buffy needs supplies just for her job as Slayer. Her weapons would have to be antiques, since owning modern replicas of such weapons is harder then owning antiques from what I have heard. Demonology books are going to be expensive, whether originals from the Dark ages or whatever, or copies from those expensive books. It would be interesting to calculate how much money it would cost to fund Buffy's career as a Slayer.

So there are those reasons, as well as those within the story.

As for the Omnitrix curing the Asgard... there are many elements on how this can go. Depending on what you see the limits of the Omnitrix is. Remember most of the genetic repairs involves having a source of untainted health DNA. The Asgard is missing that.

Then again between the brains involves and magic, they could get the DNA. Or fix the clones. Or create new bodies better then either originals or clones. Everything is up in the air.

This answers the current questions, reviews and commentary. Enjoy and help constructively.


End file.
